Azusa's Trip
by JesusWasMoe
Summary: Azusa has some brand new experiences with Ritsu and her other friends
1. Chapter 1

Four of the members of Afterschool Tea-Time stood over the fifth, who had just recently stopped responding to external stimuli. Afternoon sunlight filled Yui's bedroom from the side window. They had some American reggae music playing on the stereo, and Mugi was giggling uncontrollably.

"Nice, Azusa! This is some good shit right here. I like that you're finally just, getting loose, you know, not worrying about shit." Azusa just laid there on the floor, eyes closed, without reply.

"R-r-r-ritsu...she's not m-moving..." Mio said, playing with her hands nervously. She rubbed her knees together as she remembered those videos from health class, with the kids doing drugs and then getting brain cancer and dying immediately after, or something like that.

"Mio, why do you always have to be so weird all the time? Azusa's fine, she's just super chill."

"B-but Ri-"

"Dude. She's not gonna fucking die. Look at Mugi, she does this shit all the time!"

Mugi stopped laughing for a second to respond. "I... Yeah! Fuck...uh...Don Quixote? heehehehehee!"

"See? Nothing to worry about"

"O-okay...Yeah you're right...I-I should just stop talking s-shouldn't I..."

At this point, Yui had also begun to suspect Azusa wasn't taking these drugs too well. She knew that Azusa didn't really hang out with them much - she was always just kinda doing her homework by herself - and Yui kind of felt for her, so she thought she should say something. "You gave her too much, Ritsu. But you gotta draw a penis on her face!"

"She's fine! She's just closing her eyes to visualize the music. Right, Azusa? I mean, Yui's gonna draw a dick on your face but you're cool with that right?"

Azusa's head slumped down slightly.

"Y-you know... I know you said she's fine R-Ritsu... and I know I'm a dumb b-b-bitch like you always say, but..."

"Yes, all those things are true."

"Y-yeah...but... I really think she's-"

Ritsu put her hand up. "Wait... let me look at her for a second." She began to look closer, examining Azusa's eyelid. She prodded around Azusa's body with a focused expression, checking parts of the body that seemed like they were important. She also noticed there was some blood coming out of Azusa's eye socket. Eventually, with the medical expertise she had acquired from years of heavy drug use, Ritsu was able to come to a sound conclusion about what was going on. "Hey, I think something is wrong with Azusa. She's probably unconscious."

"W-well I just wanted to say..."

"Not now, Mio. We need to get her to a hospital or something."

"Right, cool, except my mom is downstairs in the kitchen," explained Yui, "so how are we gonna get her through the door? I mean, we'll get in trouble if my mom sees us dragging Azusa around and stuff."

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

Mugi's giggle broke into a hysterical laughter.

* * *

Yui's mother, a kind, dutiful woman, stood over the steaming pot, scooping off the outer layers of fat from the soup. She worked hard raising Yui and Ui, and she would always continue to do so, but right now her head was filled with worry about their future. Her husband had come home late last night very angry and slightly drunk, which indicated to her that something was wrong with his work. Would they be all right? Will they lose their house? These things were completely out of her control, since she was now a mere housewife, but she could not help worrying. As these dark thoughts raced around in her mind, Yui and her friends descended from above.

At least those children were enjoying themselves. They walked through the room without a care in the world; Mugi was smiling and laughing, while the other three strode with their arms over eachother's shoulders like a broadway chorus. Seeing Azusa, with her eyes closed to take in the wonderful moment and her head moving around so freely, made her happy to know that at least those lives were, in this moment, happy, and all that hard work raising her kids might really be worth it.

"Hi, kids! Dinner's almost ready. Would you like to stay over? I know Azusa especially likes this tomato soup."

Azusa looked towards the kitchen to reply. She was still shoulder-to-shoulder with Ritsu and Yui, looking like she was having a really good time. She didn't even open her eyes when she replied; that's how carefree she was at that moment. "I'd love to, but we're going over to the ho...uh...hot new theater downtown."

"Oh, I see! How exciting! Ah, Ritsu, I m sorry, did you want to say something? I noticed that your mouth was moving at the same time as Azusa was speaking."

"Oh, hehe, uh, no, I was just talking to myself."

"Ah, alright then. Well have a nice time!"

"Thank you Mrs. Hirasawa! See you later!"

And with that, the girls exited the house together, arm in arm, with ecstatic smiles on their faces, laughing all the way. Yui's mother really wished they could stay, since they made the house so much more fun. Her children were what brought joy into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

For a few blocks, the girls maintained the illusion that Azusa's organs were not failing, so that any passersby wouldn't be alarmed. It was still a brilliant day, and the area around Yui's house was clean and pleasant. Eventually they reached the park and were able to rest Azusa on a bench. Along the way, Mugi was pointing out UFOs in the sky, and aliens that she saw going down peoples' chimneys.

"You know guys, I actually was a little worried that that plan wouldn't work. Good thing Yui's mom is a retard." Ritsu said.

"Um…Yeah." Yui said.

"All right. Yui, you know where the hospital is?"

"Yeah it's not too far. And I'm sure the staff will treat her faster if we tell them what she took and everything that happened today. They know that what we had is really dangerous."

Mio forced herself to speak out: "W-w-wait… Won't they call our p-parents? Or the p-police? This stuff is ille-ille-ille…"

"Well, my dad doesn't really care. He's hella chill, I can do whatever I want most of the time. Some months he doesn't even come home 'cause he knows I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, and I could tell my mom it was a wrong number." Said Yui.

Mugi didn't have much of a problem either. She looked over to say something, but she was in the middle of eating the grass so her words came out muffled. She got her point across regardless.

"See? It's no big deal if they tell our parents." Ritsu gave her assurance.

"B-but my dad… Y-yesterday he pressed my arm with a c-c-clothesiron… He said next time I'd have to spend a week in the b-basement again…"

"Mio don't be such a pussy."

Mio's gaze turned away and her eyes widened. "NOT THE BASEMENT DADDY! NO! AAAHHH!"

Ritsu sighed. "Christ Mio… Everything has to be all about you, doesn't it? Fine. I know a guy who can help us out. He knows all about this kind of stuff. One time, I took this girl to a burger joint, but she just had to go and snort a line of coke right there, and when she OD'd we took her to his house and he just stuck her chest with a needle or something, no problem."

"Umm…No…" Yui began, "that was a movie. We watched it last week….remember?"

"What? C'mon, you don't remember him? The white guy with the robe and sandals, he – oh. Wait. Shit…"

Mio was in a panic now "What are we gonna dooo? You guuyyys… It's d-dark in the basement, and I don't get to eat anything f-for a weeeeek!"

"Don't worry Mio, I'm sure Ritsu will have another awesome plan" Yui patted Mio's shoulder.

"You're damn right I will. In fact, I've got it already."

Yui concentrated herself, ready to take in some complex instructions. "All right. What do you want us to do?"

"Well, first I'm going to need a piece of paper. Anyone have some paper and a pencil?"

"Righthererighthere! H-h-h-here's a paper!" Mio pulled the items from her backpack.

"Perfect!" Ritsu wrote some words down, then placed the paper firmly into Azusa's shirt, making sure that the words were reasonably visible.

"Now, let's go back to Yui's place."

"Um, Ritsu… So what exactly is the plan you have?"

"Why it's elementary, Yui. We will leave Azusa here, then go back to your house."

"Okay, and what happens next?"

"Well, I reason that that is the best place to go, because your mom is making a nice, filling tomato soup. This will allow us to eat free food before we leave."

"What about Azusa?"

"Don't worry. If we leave Azusa here, then nobody will know she was hanging out with us, and we will not be liable."

Yui and Mio looked at eachother. They both looked over to Mugi, who was now doing army rolls in the grass. Then they looked back at eachother, and finally they shared a mutual shrug.

As the sun began to go down and the evening settled in, the four girls went back to Yui's house to eat her mother's tomato soup inside of the warm, air-conditioned home. They had a good time together, and when it got dark they all went back to their own houses.

A few days later, the four of them were in the clubroom, hanging out and pouring tea onto eachothers' skin for amusement. As the girls laughed and enjoyed eachothers' company, their good friend Azusa walked in.

Ritsu paused, the teacup in her hand still hanging over Yui's thigh. She straightened and walked over to Azusa. "Hey, Azusa! Great to see you!"

"Hi, Azu-nyan! We're so happy you are here today to hang out with us!" Yui smiled.

Azusa glared at them. "You… you left me on that bench, didn't you!" She shoved the note into Ritsu's face.

"Whoa girl what's up with you? We're your friends. I made totally sure that you were gonna be safe. There's no way I'd let anything bad happen to you."

"You're really fucking clever, aren't you. All you did was write "Do not rape" on a fucking piece of paper! Fuck, I should've listened to my mom she told me I had to stop hanging out with you guys. Let me tell you what happened to me. First I woke up inside of a van with four guys in it… I'm not even gonna begin to talk about what happened there… I managed to escape, and when I made it to the hospital the doctors had to pump my stomach. They said I was lucky to be alive. I don't know how any of the stuff they said I was on got into my body, and now, on top of all that, I'm being charged with illicit drug use! All I can remember is Ritsu giving me some cookies, but I'm sure you put some weird shit in there! Goddammit Ritsuu!"

Azusa, unfortunately, left the band for a while after that. The girls, especially Ritsu, were saddened that Azusa wouldn't be hanging out with them for so long. They always loved having her around, and their adventures wouldn't be quite the same without her.


End file.
